The primary aim of this project is to ascertain the sensitivity and specificity of generic DNA probes on infant blood culture samples in the detection of bacterial infection following 8 to 14 hours of routine incubation. Specifically blood samples will be taken from incubating blood cultures orginating from the newborn intensive care nurseries. The samples will be obtained, processed and mailed to a central laboratory by UNMH microbiology laboratory personnel.